Kaleesh's Dead
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El General Grievous no fue siempre un ciborg. No siempre estuvo al mando de la flota Separatista. Era un bravo guerrero, de los mejores de su planeta. Esto atrajo la atención del Conde Dooku, pero parece ser que aun no era todo lo perfecto que debería y fuerzas externas le obligaron a mejorar contra su voluntad.


Chasquidos continuos. Pitidos intermitentes e interminables. Un soplido artificial de aire llenando sus pulmones. El líquido, de una densidad superior a la del aceite, le mantenía flotando ingrávido en medio del tanque de Bacta. Las burbujas que flotaban en él, surcaban los resquicios de su piel provocándole un cosquilleo desagradable. El movimiento de cada gota le recordaba que su piel, antaño ruda y resistente como el cuero más fuerte, ahora no era más que una sucesión de girones y quemaduras negras. La totalidad de su cuerpo era ahora piel carbonizada.

Hacía meses que se mantenía en un estado letárgico inducido por calmantes. Ninguno de los médicos que pululaban ante sus ojos vidriosos podía adivinar que el cuerpo maltrecho que flotaba allí estaba despierto. Rememoraba una y otra vez su fatal accidente, una condena eterna en la que su única escapatoria sería morir, pero su cuerpo se negaba a perder aquella dura prueba.

Kaleesh caminaba a grandes zancadas cruzando el hangar. Los droides de combate marchaban hacia sus naves de transporte sin prestarle atención. La arrogancia y el orgullo innatos en él hizo que sintiera cólera y unas irrefrenables ganas de destruir a todas aquellas maquinas. No solo ignoraban a su comandante algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado tras unas semanas en la nave. Había comprobado que las maquinas no se regían por códigos de conducta u honor. Estaban programadas para obedecer, la imagen de su líder no les inspiraba nada. Era algo que a Kaleesh no le gustaba y odiaba con todo su ser pero debía aceptarlo.

Pero sin duda, lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre, era su educación. Le habían enseñado que luchar y morir en una guerra era el mayor de los honores y debía rezar por cumplir su propósito. Ahora estaba obligado a luchar con seres sin alma que no luchaban por ninguna causa, simples herramientas pensantes. No era para esto para lo que le educaron. Miro con desagrado las naves de desembarco y se dirigió a la suya.

Si las guerras no hubieran acabado en su mundo, no habría aceptado la propuesta del Conde Dooku. Los mayores habían decidido, no había nada que hacer contra su orden de terminar la guerra y Kaleesh era un ente que se movía, vivía, pensaba y respiraba con la guerra. Era un guerrero nato y habría alzado una rebelión de no ser por la propuesta de Dooku. Ahora era el líder militar de una fuerza con la que nadie en su raza podría soñar. Era tan descomunal como implacable y pese a sus carencias, servía a los propósitos de Kaleesh.

Subió a su nave y activo los sistemas automáticos. Notó los motores iónicos cargarse mientras la nave se preparaba para ser lanzada por el tubo de expulsión. No le gustaba ese sistema de despegue pero uno de los científicos se las apaño para obligarle a utilizarlo. Abrió las compuertas y lanzó la nave al espacio. La nave no llegó lejos, el motor derecho se activo antes que el izquierdo haciendo que la nave se ladeara y chocara contra las paredes metálicas. Estaba deteniéndose por el roce de metal contra metal cuando se activo el segundo motor lanzando, con toda la potencia posible, la nave contra la pared contraria.

La explosión fue atronadora, Kaleesh se quedo sordo en aquel instante. La onda expansiva destruyo sus sistemas auditivos. Lanzó su cuerpo contra el cristal delantero que estallo con una segunda explosión. Volaba por toda la cabina siendo sacudido como un muñeco en manos de un niño demasiado pequeño. En cuestión de segundos, una bola de fuego consumió toda la habitación y se desintegro por completo cuando la nave salió al espacio. La piel carbonizada de Kaleesh se cristalizo en cuestión de segundos. Sus pulmones se astillaron cuando la humedad que los cubría se convirtió en hielo. Dejo de sentir cuando su cerebro terminó de helarse, menos de un minuto después de que la cabina entrase en contacto con el vacio del espacio.  
Cuando volvió en si ya había pasado un mes y se encontraba en el tubo de bacta. Vio ir y venir muchos médicos que miraban sus constantes pero apenas prestaban atención a su cuerpo maltrecho.

Meses de espera y soledad siendo flagelado por el recuerdo constante de su accidente. Vio en dos ocasiones al Conde Dooku, fue de los pocos que le miro a los ojos. Se le veía furioso con los presentes. Kaleesh no podía oírle, aunque el vidrio que les separaba no existiera sus oídos habían sido aplastados por la explosión. Tardó un par de semanas en averiguar qué harían con su moribundo cuerpo.

Los planos de partes cibernéticas se veían aquí y allá. Pronto comenzó a ver piernas, brazos, y una cabeza alargada y amenazante cerca de su cuerpo. Entonces vinieron las operaciones que mutilaron su cuerpo. Arrancaron todo lo que podían arrancar sin tener en consideración a Kaleesh que nunca fue dormido y vio con horror como su cuerpo era desmembrado. Los calmantes le impedían sentir nada pero podía ver cómo iban despojándole sin remisión de su identidad.

A cambio de ese alto precio que fue perder su cuerpo y cualquier atisbo de identidad orgánica, recibió una destreza, agudeza y agilidad superiores a la de muchos Jedi. Su mente y su cuerpo mecánico se compenetraban hasta puntos que ni sus propios creadores consideraron. Cuando abrió por primera vez sus ojos verdes en su nuevo cuerpo pudo notar cada nimio movimiento de la sala. Cinco minutos después sus partes mecánicas estaban cubiertas de sangre y sus garras tenían trozos de los médicos y científicos que le habían convertido en lo que era ahora.

Su venganza estuvo completa cuando encontró al científico que le obligo a usar esa nave. Sus nuevas habilidades se pusieron por segunda vez a prueba cuando, usando sus cuatro brazos, arranco las extremidades de su asesino y lo lanzo con él resto de cadáveres. Los miro a todos con frialdad mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante un ataque de tos. Sería el primero de muchos. Podía moverse y hacer cosas que ningún orgánico, a excepción de los Jedi y Sith, podía hacer, pero los sistemas no eran perfectos y se ahogaba en sus propios fluidos. Tuvo que aceptar y acostumbrarse a ese hecho.

Oyó explosiones por encima de él. Una guerra sacudía el planeta, su sed de sangre resurgió y con un rugido corrió hacia la batalla. Había nacido el General Grievous.


End file.
